This relates generally to computers and, particularly, to graphics processing.
There is a shift in technology in displays, and 3D displays and 3D TV are becoming mainstream, while 3D in cinemas is already widespread around the world. The next Nintendo handheld gaming device, the Nintendo 3DS, will have an autostereoscopic display. Furthermore, public stereo TV was launched in January 2010 in South Korea, and advertising companies are using 3D displays more and more. All in all, it is clear that 3D displays are a hot area, but there are very few specialized algorithms for 3D graphics for such displays.